


Weight of Two Worlds

by Luka (Lukaheim)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics), The Dark Knight Trilogy - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fem!Clark Kent - Freeform, Multi, Rage, Rule 63, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukaheim/pseuds/Luka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving people was just part of the job when she put on the cape. She knew she had to do this. </p><p>However that never meant she wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lists

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

 

_~I Love It by Icona Pop_

Chapter One

Weight of Two Worlds

Claire gets irritated when she has to go and stop crashing planes. They are at the very top of the _Reasons I Hate Being a Super Hero_ list she created when she stared half a year ago. Sure, she stops them every other week, but there are simply too many things to worry about. Getting a good grip without ripping a piece of the plane off, causing more property damage, not jerking the plane to hard and injuring the on board passengers, and finally, finding a place to land the plane. When trying to land a large two hundred and sixty-seven passenger plane, in a city, can be difficult.

So here she is, falling too quickly, stuck at the nose of the plane, hearing the shrieks and screams of terror on board the plane, and seeing the pilots try to brace themselves for a quickly coming impact, oxygen masks out and everything. So yeah, the situation wasn't exactly ideal. The plane was doing a nose dive, barreling down towards the ground, and she couldn't steady, not without risking the plane to flip and then fall tail first. Bracing herself for the impact, it was suddenly lifted quite literally when the middle of the plane was leveled out, and she scans through the metal of the plane, and her gut drops just a little, and it wasn't G-force that was causing it.

Faora-Ul was underneath the plane's belly, holding it up, and Claire guided it to an abandoned part of a shipping yard. Police had already arrived to the scene, creating a perimeter from the crazed reporters. Glancing at the cool Kryptonian woman, Claire floated up to the emergency exit of the plane, prying it open and peered inside.

"Is everyone alright?" Shaken men and women of all ages stared at her in shock, but one sobbing woman held her young daughter in her arms, and Clarie walked over, kneeling down and taking the child in her arms, scanning for any damages.

"Please, she's my baby! Sarah slammed her head against the wall when the plane started to fall!" Nothing was wrong with the girl, merely knocked out with probably a minor concussion.

"Ma'am she will be fine. Just a minor concussion." She handed the distraught woman over to authorities and looked for Faora ,who seemed to have disappeared. But for now, she just had to deal with the reporters.

Smiling for the cameras was the one part she never enjoyed, for working at the Daily Planet you soon see the journalists glued to every article with the pictures of her. Louis just laughs when she sees her almost quite literally glared daggers into the papers.

Just another day at work.

* * *

"Claire! Louis called! She said the military wanted to talk to you again!" Claire shrugged out of the skin-tight suit, hair ruffled, and stuck her head out of her childhood bedroom.

"How urgent?" She shouted down the stairs, peering around the hallway waiting for her mother to reply.

"They want you out there tomorrow." Tomorrow. What was planned for tomorrow. Nothing, besides help saving the planet and all those other lovely little things.

"Alright!"

Claire briefly wondered if it had anything to do with the appearance of Faora the day before. After they had announced themselves to the world, she decided to take a rather large leap of faith, and trusted the American military. Sure they arrested her friend, well F.B.I., tried handcuffing her with measly cuffs that were easily breakable, and even started the drag out the tranquilizer. But it was all worth it when she was able to create peace between Earth and Zod. The world engine never turned on, so she was able to keep the key that held her father's conscious, but the abandoned ship she found was completely destroyed.

So all in all, instead of the world being destroyed and the human race wiped out, Metropolis only suffered minor _multi-million dollar_ damage that would be coming out of her tax payer money for the next fifty years. Times like these she wishes she was a billionaire like Bruce Wayne himself.

But Claire's thought once again drifted to Zod.

The man that killed her father, for the apparent "greater good" of Krypton, tracked her down to this planet, and tried killing her. But there was just _something_ different about him. He acted as if he was already in control of Earth, fully confident in his plans and troops. He was old enough to be her father; in fact he trained with her father when they were still teenagers.

Claire was first confused when she met him. He called her Kal-El, as if she was a man of her house, when in fact it was Kal Jor-El, as the women of their culture take their father's name as their last, and apparently Jor-El told Zod that she was born a male to try to throw the trail cold on Zod. Obviously that didn't work and he still found her.

_The ship wasn't dark and terrifying like she expected. Instead, it was grey and streamline._

_Advanced._

_In fact Earth was probably hundreds, if not thousands of years behind them in technology. She felt weaker... somehow. The sun's familiar warmth lost to the ship. After Faora walked away up a flight of stairs, boots tapping against the floor to retrieve a breather for Louis, Claire slipped the metal key into her palm, barely shaking her head. They couldn't mess up. She had to protect them. Her mother, Louis, Earth._

_When Claire saw him at first, she was expecting someone hideously deformed cackling over mad plans or some other insane reason. Instead all she found was a man with an aging but well fit body, cold blue eyes, and a scar that started from the side of his forehead down the side of his face. When his eyes turned fully onto her, she shifted._

_Claire had never fully trusted men, not when the majority she had met thought they were better than woman, more powerful. Hitch hiking was difficult, when some thought they could get a free blow job, or even sex out of Claire when her legs were perfectly capable of walking. His look makes her feel like her mind has no barriers, like he could read her mind. Panic filled her because this was her first time truly meeting another of her kind. Claire had no idea what they were capable of. What their minds and bodies full potential was._

_"You must be Zod."_

_They exchange words and Claire already doesn't like him. How the woman named Faora was so quick to defend his so-called "honorable" title of General. Something in her twitches in annoyance that her people had allowed a man like him to be a general. It makes her wonder if the man always acted like this._

_It was getting harder to breathe and Claire coughs once; then twice. Blood pools out of her mouth and some is on her hand. She falls onto her hands and knees, Louis crying for help that will not come. Zod's boots is in her line of vision, and he starts saying something about adapting and earth, and it hurts, oh god it hurts, like someone shoved a white-hot poker down her throat and quickly everything goes blissfully black._

Claire snaps herself out of it, and silently chides herself for wasting so much time. Not when there was a fresh-baked apple pie with a glass of her mother's home sweet lemonade waiting.

* * *

"That was _another_ thirty million dollar piece of surveillance equipment that you have ruined. _Another_ _one!"_ Claire just smiles as she walks by the now smoking and crackling piece of equipment. Colonel Hardy is standing by a waiting Jeep, hair freshly trimmed and face stern. Something tells her that it has to do with the Kryptonians, since Hardy and Faora got off to an extremely bad start to say the least.

She hears the engines before they do and she turns her gaze towards the sky, scarlet cape fluttering and twirling with the wind as the space ships steadies itself and lands on the tarmac. The door slides open and of course, Faora comes striding out, head held high with a determined look on her face. Her eyes could pierce the toughest of attitudes, and could easily bring you down with a few words like the Greeks did to Carthage. A woman of few, but true words.

"Kal Jor-El."

"Faora."

The stiff and tense silence was noticeable for the woman of steel, and Clarie quickly tried to get to the point of the reason of flying out in the middle of nowhere faster than the speed of sound.

"They said that you needed to contact me."

"Yes. With the help of your scientists," The word help looked like it tasted bad to Faora, that they would have to obtain help from such _lowly_ sentient beings. "We have found a planet eligible of the world engine to terraform."

Claire stood straighter, eyes wide. "And what would you need me for? Surely you are able to do this among yourselves."

Faora slipped a small smirk at Claire, enjoying the young woman's confusion.

"Your humans wish to have you go with us, as a watcher. To make sure we don't cause...trouble. And General Zod would only comply with this if you were the liason."

Claire's eyebrows rose, and made a noise between huh and a squawk.

"And will I be the _only_ one going? Why not have Colonel Hardy come along, for we need a military human to keep us in line. Isn't that right Hardy?" Clarie turns and smiles, letting him know if she was going to have to do this, he would be going with her. And the man just stood there frowning at Claire's suggestion, looking extremly annoyed at the ordeal.

"That's what we are still trying to get figured out before we send you off. Since things are still squeamish between us and Zod. Head of all branches are having a damn field day with this..

"Well we'll just have to see how this turns out, won't we?"


	2. This isn't Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things filled her mind. Fear. Hope. Curiosity. Thousands of things could happen between the two races as she was meant to act as middle between them. The mistakes were endless that might happen as Claire was supposed to solve them. Act as the level headed politician.
> 
>  
> 
> Keep testing your limits, Kal.

 

_Feeling my way through the darkness,_

_Guided by a beating heart,_

_I can't tell where the journey will end,_

_But I know where to start_

~Wake Me Up by Avicii

The sun beats down on her back, but Claire eagerly soaks it up inside of her, enjoying the warmth and sense of being filled. It was only mid-morning, around ten fifteen according to her watch, and she was almost done with tending to the crops. It was a habit she did when she needed to think, something she picked up after her father's death.

 

_Perhaps I also do it because I told him I never wanted to be a farmer. Maybe this helps settle the skeletons in the closet._

 

She ignores the way the sweat drips down her neck, and continues to dig and rip at the annoying weeds in the dark soil. For this was the only bit of normality she would have for some time to come.

 

_This new plan of Zod's could not come soon enough._

 

The sun eventually sets low in the sky, staining it red and orange as birds flew over her head. Claire walked inside, the smell of her mother's food greeting her nose in a mouth-watering way. She grabbed a plate and her mind began to drift into thought about what is going to happen.

 

_What'll happen. What if Ma has another accident and I don't even find out till it's too late. The apocalypse could come and-_

 

"...Claire sweetheart. Claire!"

 

She quickly shifts her gaze away from the sunlit window to Martha, who was staring at her with parental concern.

 

"Sorry Ma."

 

Her mother merely hums in acknowledgement, knowing that her daughter's mind was floating off in faraway places.

 

Claire however, was still not doing fine. Her mind was still constantly racing. She left tomorrow, to the military base for full debriefing about what the entire space project is going to be about. Claire considered the possibility that she would be gone for over a year during this whole ordeal and while Colonel Hardy and Faora said that it was just the Kryptonians, it turns out _STAR Labs_ and _LexCorp_ thought that this would be the perfect time to work together and send a team up, so that Kryptonians and Humans can learn from one another. That and to send the first group of humans out of our solar system, for achieving new limits or some other propaganda they were spewing out.

 

_This won't end well for anyone. If the fact that we are in outer space doesn't get to them first, being close to each other for such long periods of time will._

 

"I'm going to head out Ma. I'll be back in a little bit." A nod of the head was all she needed before Claire was up and out the door.

 

She needed to talk to Lana.

* * *

Lana's house was only a twenty-minute walk from the Kent farm, but Claire was in a hurry, so she nabbed her bike and set down the worn dirt path to her old friend's house. It's been a couple of months since the two have spoken, but now Claire felt as if she had too much to talk about. The air was still warm and the sweet smell of cut grass was all around her. The lights were on inside the white house, and her feet quickly met the ground as she hopped off the bike.

 

She could hear the sound of plates clinking in the sink, water rushing, and the sounds of a baseball game going on inside. But the one noise that rose above all the others was the sound of Lana's steady and sure heartbeat. It created its own beat, pumping away at its job and Claire always made sure she had an open ear to it.

 

Ever since that dreadful day on the bus in their 8th grade year.

 

Before she even goes to knock on the door, Lana is there with her kind smile and the steady _thump thump thump_ of her heart. Claire gives a weak smile as she walks in. Lana's warm face reminds her of the cheerful and caring waitress from Canada that she tried to protect from men that wanted a woman to warm their bed for the night.

 

"I figured you were coming. The new space exploration program s'been all over the news."

 

"Was it that obvious Lana? I have to leave tomorrow but I don't want to leave Ma."

 

Lana quietly laughs, and turns to face Claire. She grabs Claire's hand, holding it within hers.

 

"I'll look out for her Claire. It's the least I can do."

 

So many things filled her mind. Fear. Hope. Curiosity. Thousands of things could happen between the two races as she was meant to act as middle between them. The mistakes were endless that might happen as Claire was supposed to solve them. Act as the level headed politician.

 

_Keep testing your limits, Kal._

 

Her true father's words echoed in the space of her mind and those words are what was pushing her after this long. To keep striving for greatness and justice, to find peace and hope for the best. Wasn't that what the House of El about? Hope?

 

"Thank you Lana. I don't know what would happen if something happened to her." Tears fill her vision, thinking of the dreadful ways her mother could die, leaving her alone with a farm full of memories. Without her kind words or wisdom to soothe her pain in her great times of distress and need.

 

The quiet between the two women spoke far more loudly and emotionally than words ever could.

 

_I pray to God that you are ready Claire, for Earth is going to need you if you're ready or not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE! So in the next chapter Zod and Lex will be making an appearance finally! For the space program many people will be apart of it(humans) but for the ship, google Prometheus for that is the ship they are using. I plan on going into detail later!

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Clark. Always wanted to try it, and when Man of Steel came out, I just knew I had to.


End file.
